


Traces of You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clingy Lovers, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Last morning of the weekend before they have to go their separate ways on the road, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neediness, Rimming, Set during the Draft when they were on different brands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Now that Dean and Roman are on separated shows, Dean is more clingy than ever. But its alright, Roman loves to indulge him. Ambreigns fluff and romance.





	Traces of You

Roman grumbled as the pressure on his bladder almost became unbearable. He was too warm and comfortable in his comfy bed to even entertain the thought of getting out. But human body had its needs and after some minutes of ignoring it, Roman knew he had to get up.

There was one major problem with getting up though. He was trapped under 225 pounds of human weight. Fluffy wild auburn curls were trickling him under his nose. Dean's arm was wrapped around his chest like his life depended on it. Dean's legs were tangled up with his. Basically, Dean was using Roman as his very own personal pillow. It was fucking adorable.

Roman couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight. His hand went to Dean's head and he ran his fingers through his curls. Dean stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Roman pressed his lips to Dean's head as he whispered softly into his ear. "Baby Boy...Gonna have to let me go. Bathroom."

Roman felt Dean shifting but only to feel his hold tightening on Roman. Roman felt the urge to roll his eyes. 

Dean was always a touchy feely kind of guy. With the ones he wanted to. He was a damn cuddler. But since they got separated in the draft, Dean became extra clingy. Like, he would hold onto Roman for hours and hours when they were home having their precious rare time off together. He would prefer to sit on Roman's lap and wrap himself around the Samoan. It would cost them meals at time, but Roman indulged him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this side of Dean's. Or how a lap full of a warm Dean wasn't worth delaying his food for.

He understood the underlying meaning of the gesture. Dean missed him. Dean wasn't a man of too many words, so he let his actions speak for himself. Whether it was intentional or not. He missed Roman and whatever time he got with his boyfriend, he didn't wanna miss the chance to hold onto him. It was kinda romantic. Very romantic. Somehow someway Roman had managed to tame the wild crazy Dean Ambrose. 

"Seriously Pup, let go. I really have to go." He tried again, and this time he managed to disturb Dean enough to get a reply out of him.

"No you don't."

Roman looked down at him incredulously as he gripped Dean's hair a bit to get his attention. "Yes I do.”

Dean, the mega child that he was wiggled himself further onto Roman that he was now laying completely on the big man. This time, Roman really did roll his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?" 

The only answer to that was Dean planting a hot wet kiss on his chest as he nodded and said, "Mine."

Roman had to laugh at the silliness. He really did.

"Okay....You asked for it now." And with that, he flipped them over and Dean's eyes shot open as a gasp left his throat at the abrupt movement.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" 

Well, that was to be expected. Roman chuckled as he patted Dean's butt and went for the bathroom in a hurry.

"DO NOT COME BACK TO THIS BED! YOU ASSHOLE OF A BOYFRIEND."

Roman was relieving himself in the bathroom as he listened to Dean's rant. A smile broke on his face at his silly brat.

When he came back to the room, Dean was lying on his side at his end of the bed. And there was a scowl on his face. Making him look cuter than usual. Roman grinned as he got on the bed and tried to get under the sheets that were currently wrapped around Dean's naked form.

"Fuck off. Told ya not to come back." Dean mumbled irritatingly and Roman forcefully grabbed the sheets and covered himself with them as he scooted closer to Dean who looked back at him unamused. "Stay away from me you traitor."

"Aw Baby Boy...come on, my dick was throbbing. Come here...Gonna give my baby all the cuddles he needs." He sneaked his arm around Dean's waist and dragged him against his chest so Dean's back was pressed firmly against Roman's chest. Dean squirmed some but let Roman hold him.

"You have a rude dick."

"You weren't saying that last night when you were riding it like it was the sweetest treat your ass ever tasted."

"Me saying it now."

"Want it to make it up to you?" Roman's hand went to Dean’s ass and squeezed the soft flesh there as his voice deepened.

"And how do you plan to do that now huh?”

Roman let his hand sneak to the front to cup Dean's erection, eliciting a beautiful moan out of his lover. Dean wiggled his ass into Roman’s crotch as he looked back at Roman with half lidded eyes. His mouth parted open as Roman stroked him a little harder.

“What does my baby want?” Roman asked as he licked at Dean’s earlobe.

Dean licked his lips and took a few seconds before he said, “I want you to fuck me so hard right now that I can’t walk straight for the next few days. If my ass is hurting, I bet it won’t feel so lonely.” 

Roman laughed and buried his face in the croak of Dean’s neck, kissing at the soft skin there. He pulled his face up and looked at Dean with eyes that promised so much pleasure and love. Dean felt himself shuddering because nothing made him feel as alive as when Roman looked at him like this. 

“Is that what you want? You wanna wear Daddy’s marks so everyone can know you were taken good care of while you were at home. Spoiled...dicked down good just like a beautiful needy boy like you should..”

Dean squirmed as he heard Roman calling himself Daddy. If that wasn’t his biggest kink ever. Everything in Roman screamed Daddy to him, and it had started as a joke between them but soon he realized how much Roman loved being called that. When it was their bodies tangled together in the heat of passion, Roman was nothing but a wild beast. A wild cat who knew how to take care of his mate and posses his body. 

A whine left Dean’s mouth as Roman increased his pace on Dean’s cock. Grinding his dick into Dean’s ass crack at the same time.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah. Gimme all of you...Show me why you are the best Daddy ever.” Dean moaned out, making Roman growl low in his throat as he pulled his face up to kiss Dean’s mouth roughly.

Dean pushed Roman back and threw the sheets off of both of their bodies. He turned on his stomach and pushed himself up on his knees as he pressed his face down in the pillow and spread his legs wide open. A clear invitation for Roman to just ravage him. He turned his head back towards Roman and saw Roman’s eyes darkened with lust as he licked at his lips at the sight of Dean spread wide open before his eyes. All ready to be taken.

“Come on big dog...Give this ass some love.” Dean drawled out as he wiggled his ass in Roman’s direction, earning a spank on his right asscheek for his troubles. He laughed out loud as Roman got on his knees behind him and and bent down to kiss the small of his back. Big hands going around his tiny waist and wrapping around it almost completely. 

“Its Daddy for you.” Roman whispered against Dean’s skin as he bit down at the flesh just above Dean’s ass. Hands pulling Dean back so Dean’s spread ass was right in front of Roman’s face.

“Mmm...Want Daddy to eat you out a little before I ruin this pretty little hole with my dick huh? Bet you would love that...” Roman’s warm breath on Dean’s pucker made Dean shudder in his hands. Dean let out a loud moan of desperation as he pushed his ass back a little, silently begging Roman to give him some friction. 

Roman chuckled and spit on Dean’s asshole, loving the sight of it dripping with his saliva. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s ass as he buried his face inside Dean’s asscheeks. He took his time to lick around Dean’s rim, poking his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle and making Dean whine at the action. 

“Fuck Daddy...Ah fuck...Love your tongue...”

Roman’s pace increased at Dean’s praise. He started to fuck Dean with his tongue deeper and faster. Loving the sight of Dean’s knees buckling with the intense pleasure. Dean was jerking himself off, and Roman let him for the time being. He pulled back to look at Dean’s hole, all drenched and twitching and it made Roman groan in delight.

“Lube baby.” He asked and he had to slap Dean’s ass hard to get him to answer.

“Fuck..Here.” Dean threw the little tube in Roman’s direction as he pulled it out from under his pillow. Roman quickly dripped the liquid on Dean’s ass crack and put two of his fingers inside him. Dean’s ass swallowed him eagerly, bucking back onto the thick digits as Roman started slicking his own dick with the other hand.

Dean’s moans got needier and more desperate and Roman knew he couldn’t wait any longer either. So he quickly got in position and pushed his dick inside Dean’s slicked stretched ass. Dean let out a pleasured moan, almost sobbing in relief. Roman had to still himself in order to give Dean some time to adjust to his size, but Dean wasn’t having it. He rocked back on Roman’s dick and soon Roman set a hard and rough pace. Literally fucking Dean through the mattress. 

Sweat drenched their bodies and moans filled the room as the sound of flesh meeting flesh got louder and louder by every second. Soon Dean was screaming his release and Roman wasn’t far behind. They both collapsed in a heap of cum and sweat. Both satiated nevertheless.

Roman turned Dean on his back after few minutes, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's and kissing him tenderly this time. Dean moaned into his mouth, gripping Roman’s hair to hold him in place. 

“Love you big dog. Thank you.” 

Roman chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on Dean’s temple. “No, thank you baby. For being the best thing in my life.”

Dean’s response was kissing him softly and then cuddling into his chest as he closed his eyes and readied himself for a nap before he had to go on the road again and leave his heart miles away.


End file.
